deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |nationality = Unknown |status = Deceased |location = Jungle |image = File:Jason1.jpg |caption = I heard you like killing? Me too...}} is a hostile survivor featured in Dead Island. He is located in The Jungle. Jason is located just off the main highway, across from the Overpass Camp. The Hero will find a pathway leading to his house, adorned with the crucified corpses of Jason's victims. Jason is outside his house, fighting a small horde of the undead. This gives the Hero a window of opportunity to hit Jason while he is preoccupied. Jason fights with a machete and is an extremely powerful opponent; he does seven times normal damage and will almost always kill even a high-level player in just one hit, has significantly more health than any other enemy in the game other than the final boss (including special infected such as the Thug or Butcher), and also takes significantly reduced damage from all attacks (similar to an enemy wearing body armor). Jason is also very fast and agile; he can outrun the player even while sprinting, and is also capable of dodging melee attacks. He is also immune to knockdowns from special attacks such as Sam B's tackle or Xian Mei's special. He can be knocked down normally by draining his stamina, but he gets up extremely quickly. He can also be knocked down by being set on fire, preferably using a Molotov, and using the Left Hand of Glova after that. Once Jason is dead, the Hero can safely enter his house, whereupon the Hero will find his Chainsaw. On rare occasions Jason will respawn at full health as the hero climbs up to the house. The only thing to do in this case is to just refight him. Jason will respawn upon leaving the area, although it has been reported that he may only partially revive; after being decapitated he has been known to stand outside his house door completely immobile and headless. Alternatively, Jason may constantly respawn while you explore the area around and inside his house, forcing you to face him multiple times. He has been known to follow the player as far as the Jungle Village. Trivia *Jason is likely a reference to Jason Voorhees, the fictional character from the "Friday the 13th" series of slasher films, specifically "Friday the 13th Part III", in which Jason first wears his iconic hockey mask. Jason also wields a machete and murders people in the woods, another reference to Jason Voorhees. He also returns to life multiple times like Jason Voohees does over all his sequels. Unlike his movie counterpart though, Jason talks. *Jason's corpse may sometimes move closer to the players when they are not looking. * He can be easily killed by acquiring a car from the nearby safe zone, and then crushing him against the side of his house and repeatedly backing into him. *Another good way to kill him is to rush up in his house and get the chainsaw beforehand. The chainsaw will kill him in one-three hits. * If the player tries to cut Jason's arms off of his corpse, a bleeding arm will appear next to the corpse, but Jason will not lose his arm. * If one looks closely at Jason's face/mask, and concentrates on the eyes, one can see that his eyes still follow the player's vision even when dead. Gallery jasonmap.jpg|Jason's house location. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-36-89.jpg|Jason's Corpse, the purple weapon is thrown weapon stick on him, not his loot. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-55-51-91.jpg|Jason seen fighting zombies. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-47-83.jpg|Jason's house. 2011-09-18_00004.jpg|Jason after tasting his own medicine and with bugged arm. Video Walkthrough thumb|450px|left Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Human Enemies Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Victims Category:Enemies Category:Human Enemies